


Gotta Meet Them All

by sugarblossom



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22167148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarblossom/pseuds/sugarblossom
Summary: Because who wouldn't be hyped to see a battle between two great champions?
Relationships: Dande | Leon & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Gou & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum & Satoshi's Pikachu | Ash Ketchum's Pikachu, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum & Wataru | Lance
Comments: 31
Kudos: 449





	Gotta Meet Them All

“So, Champion Leon, Champion Lance, do you think you’ll win the world championship tournament?” the reporters asked the two finalists. 

While Champion Lance smirked, Champion Leon almost immediately answered, “Of course I will! I’m the unbeatable champion!”

Before Champion Lance could respond, his eyes were drawn to a single boy and Pikachu bouncing around from the edge of the paparazzi. 

“Isn’t this exciting, Gou?” Ash cheered, pumping his fists up and down. Pikachu was just as hyped, constantly darting back and forth on Ash’s shoulders. “We get to see Champion Leon battle with Lance!”

Gou sweatdropped, trying to detach himself from the stares Ash is drawing. “Ash, I get that you’re excited, but do you really have to-”

“Gou, I know your goal is to capture as many pokemon as possible. You have no idea how excited I am for this battle!” Ash and Pikachu both had stars glowing in their eyes. “To think, the best trainer in the world! The world!”

Shaking his head, Gou watched Ash jump up and down, more energetic than if he drank a whole cup of sugar-filled coffee, as they made their way across the stadium. Of course, Gou noticed Champion Lance staring at them first. “Uh, Ash?” Ash was too excited to hear him, joining in the crowd’s cheering and screaming. Pikachu also chirped loudly, hopping onto Ash’s head. “Ash! Can you hear me?”

Ash calmed down for maybe a split second, before flailing his arms in excitement and lifting Pikachu up with a cheer. Gou sighed, facepalming. The two of them only realized something was up when the crowd parted away from them. Even Gou stepped back when Champion Lance stepped closer to them. 

Locking eyes with Champion Lance, Ash waved to him, yelling, “Hey Lance!” Now, who was this insolent little boy thinking he could be so informal with a champion-

“Long time no see, Ash!” Champion Lance responded, giving a small wave back. The crowds go silent. The news reporters all nearly dropped their cameras and microphones. Champion Leon furrowed his eyebrows, facing Ash, while Gou jaw-dropped. Ash gave Champion Lance a big grin, bouncing up and down as he stood in front of them. “I knew you could do it.”

“You’re going to battle Champion Leon!” Pikachu also grinned from within Ash’s arms, waving his arms at Champion Lance like they were old friends.

Champion Lance chuckled, “Indeed I am.” Ash was full-on vibrating with excitement at this point, and Champion Lance could only sigh. “But seriously, congratulations on your win.”

Ash froze for one second. Pikachu’s ears twitched and jerked as Ash put his hands up. “Lance, you watched it?! Ooooh thank you so much!”

Gou meekly stared between the two of them. “Um… Champion Lance? Sir? You… know Ash?”

“Oh I know Ash alright,” Champion Lance said with a deadpan, before grinning at Ash. “What troubles have you gotten into now, hm? Is there gonna be another major event while you’re here?”

“But… how?” Gou’s question remained unanswered.

Only Ash’s and Pikachu’s cheers filled the stadium. “This is so exciting, you’re going to battle another champion!”

“Considering you’re a regional champion, this shouldn’t be as dramatic as you’re making it out to be.”

“...What?!” the whole crowd goes, causing Gou to cover his ears but still stare at Ash and Pikachu with shock. Since when was he a regional champion?! Lots of hushed muttering loomed over the stadium like a smoky mist over the morning fields. Champion Leon tilted his head, walking next to Champion Lance while staring at Ash, curious. 

“Ah, you haven’t met Leon yet, have you?”

“This is our first day in the region, and we’re loving it!” Ash exclaimed, his Pikachu backing him up with a joyful squeak. “It’s nice to meet you!” Gou, any other day, would be thrilled to be this close to two champions- wait, three? Had he been travelling with a champion this whole time?

For once, Champion Leon was at a lost for words. Champion Lance smirked, before nodding to Ash. “I do hope you have fun then.”

“Oh, I will! I’m watching you two battle, after all!” Like pouring sugar onto him, Ash jittered in place as if he was the one battling. Pikachu got out of Ash’s arms, hopping onto Ash’s head and patting at his hair. Gou started to ask a question, but he fell silent when Champion Lance glanced up at the time.

“...Well!” Champion Leon started, “Welcome to Galar! I’ll make sure you have a real champion time!” The crowds cheered some more, but none of them cheered as loud as Ash and Pikachu.

“Mhm, let’s do this,” Champion Lance said, glancing out over the battlefield. Patting Ash’s shoulder, he left for the locker room, leaving an utterly confused crowd behind with a cheerful duo to match.

“Uh, yeah! Everyone, time for the battle!” Champion Leon declared. The crowd cheered, their tone slightly weak as they all stared at a giggly Ash, who was currently tickling Pikachu’s cheeks like it didn’t matter if he was a regional champion. 

“...Ash?” Gou started. “What-”

A boy around Gou’s age came hopping over to the two of them, energy matching Ash to a T. “Ash Ketchum, right? Isn’t my brother Lee cool?” Ash didn’t even ask for his name, only nodding with a wide grin out at the battlefield. Gou sighed, stepping back and pouting. This must be how Scorbunny felt. “The name’s Hop, by the way. And judging by Champion Lance’s reaction to you, it’d also be a battle between me and you-”

“Woo, ganbatte, both of you!” Ash yelled, Pikachu also screaming his lungs out. “May the best trainer win!”

Hop glanced as Gou, both of them sweatdropping and shaking their heads with a sigh.

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH can you tell I’m hyped? Can you? I wrote this in like less than an hour so it’s probably very hectic and out of character, but still hope you enjoyed!


End file.
